What Lead Up To Scorpion as We Know Him
by GetOverHere123
Summary: What happened throughout scorpions childhood before he became a ruthless netherworld creature in search of vengeance? Find out.


"..No Hanzo, and that's final!" Hanzo Hasashi's (Scorpion's) dad stormed off and slammed his wooden bedroom so hard a nail holding it in place pooped out and the whole entire door came crashing down leaving a loud bang and a mess for Hanzo to clean. Hanzo was mad with his father, usually when he was mad he would take a walk by the creek. But the creek was on lockdown for some reason that Hanzo did not know of. He went anyway.

Hanzo hopped over the wooden barricade and sat down by the end of the creek. _Nothing seems wrong to me. _Hanzo thought. Hanzo thought of how cool it would be to be a Shirai Ryu clan member. Just as that thought cleared his head, Hanzo felt a fiery pain go up his right arm. "Arghh!" Hanzo hissed and screamed in pain louder than he ever did! Though, no one seemed to hear him. Hanzo looked over at his right arm and saw a yellow backed scorpion. He was in shock because yellow back scorpions were only found in the netherealm, or so the legends said. That means someone has brought this scorpion to the Earth Realm.

"Hanzo?! Hanzo where are you?! Hanzo im sorry for yelling! Hanzo, Dinners ready please come home Hanzo!" His dad was calling him. Hanzo jumped over the barricade and ran to his house.

"So how was your day Hanzo?" Hanzo's father asked.

"Fine. Good. Normal. Can I eat?" Hanzo replied to his father in a horrific tone.

"Hanzo Hasashi! You will speak to me with more respect! You are and adult now and you MUST act like one!" Hanzo's father replied in an even angrier tone!

Hanzo continued eating his dinner when he dropped his fork on the floor and his hand had a massive cramp. "Hanzo, pick up your fork." Hanzo's dad said redundantly. Hanzo didn't reply or do his father's request. He kept grabbing his hand in rage and in pain. New thoughts flooded through his mind, _Murdering my enemies in a bloody rage, Wife and Kids, Clan…CLAN! _"HANZO!" Hanzo's father shouted and ran upstairs. He grabbed a book with a red yellow flower attached. He ran down stairs and starting reading a page to Hanzo. "_…forgive, forget, his disrespectful sins. Dub the unworthy of Lach Vedt. Don't dub the worthy, Once dubbed I will lose him. Brought to death and suffering. Please forgive and forget..." _ Hanzo's father went on. Finally the cramps stopped and Hanzo fell over in his own sweat. Hanzo's father hovered over him and said "sorry."

7 YEARS LATER….

It has been seven years since Hanzo and his father spoke. He left him after the incident. He left him note that said he was dangerous and consumed with vengeance. He was hungry for the sounds of his enemies suffering. Hanzo didn't understand so he went to live on his own. Here Hanzo was in the village with his wife and son. Broke and suffering. They each had no job. So that night whilst his family was asleep Hanzo went over to his old vacant house and went to his father's room. To his suprie the book was still there. It had blood stained leather with a red flower attached to it. Before he opened the book he asked himself "Is it worth it? Yes I am through letting my family suffer."Hanzo cared for his family very much. But even he knew what he was about to do would put his loved ones in danger. He opened the book and read a page "…_summon us if you must, yhe should know we seek blood lust. Ones who are cared for will be put in danger for an amount of money no one can resist. Take on this challenge if you must, protect your family, protect your family…" Hanzo finished reading and was somewhere beyond Earth realm. _

2 YEARS LATER

Hanzo and his family forever lived in wealth but while on a job Hanzo went up to his target and just as he was about to take his head clean off his hand cramped and he screamed and dropped his sword. The target turned around and absolutely put Hanzo to rest, but not a permanent rest just a knock out. His enemy raised his sword. Hanzo laying on the ground found himself in a black waistland, everything black. The scorpion was so much bigger than before and striked at scorpions chest. An even more excruciating pain ran through his body. Hanzo awoke on the floor with a blinding white in his eye. The target striked just as the scorpion did. Hanzo grabbed the blade, kicked the target on the ground and took his head clean off. _ Power _he thought. He hated it. Hanzo returned to his village to see it up in flames blood scattered in trails on the ground and the screams of innocent people. Hanzo as to late his family slaughtered in the corner of his house. The Lin Kuei killed off his entire village. Hanzo tried to contact the Shirai Ryu until he realized he the Lin Kuei destroyed his clan too.

"I swear vengeance on the Lin Kuei and death upon my families killer."

"This is not over. YOU FORGOT ONE!" Hanzo yelled at the top of a mountain overlooking his burning village. A smallest tear fell down his cheek but halfway It turned to a spark, a spark rolling of his cheek.


End file.
